Everything and More
by ciSyn55
Summary: Set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Bella decides to get what she wants. Jasper leaves the family. Both find what they are looking for in the last place you would think.
1. Chapter 1

**First story. Tell me what you think. Thanks. SM owns the characters. ****J **

**I added a little bit more to this Chapter, hope you like. **

Bella

As if I never existed. Nothing I felt nothing. Mhm. This must be what shock feels like. I don't know how long I stood there replaying our conversation, well really Edwards conversation. Everything he said, every word felt like a knife slicing bits of my heart away. And now there was nothing. A whole inside my chest. I must have been standing for awhile because my legs finally gave out. Light turned to dusk, then finally darkness. Darkness is what my future held. My future walked out of my life forever. 

I heard someone approach. I didn't move, I don't think I could have if I wanted to. I was still in shock. That someone finally crouched down in front of me, there was a look of relief apparent on his face. Sam. One of the kids from the Rez. He didn't say anything, just scooped me up in his arms. 

He started walking back to my house, I wanted to kick and scream. What if he came back for me? What if he realized that he didn't mean what he said?? I couldn't leave now. But nothing came out, I let my head lay on Sam's shoulder. It was my fault. Being so clumsy. A stupid paper cut made me lose the most important thing in my life, my very existence. The words he said. He couldn't mean he didn't love me. I wasn't meant to be in his world. How could he say such things. Of course, he meant it. How could someone like him love someone like me. I have known it since we first met really. But I was so drawn to him, to all of them. My family. Alice. My beautiful pixie best friend. Emmet, my big teddy bear brother. Esme and Carlisle. The parents I never had. I loved them so much. Rosalie. I even loved her, even though she made it known she was never a fan of mine. I envied her beauty and her grace. I really looked up to her as a sister. And Jasper. I will miss him too. I don't blame him. I know he has to feel bad. I could never blame him. The bloodlust called to all of them. I must have zoned out again because we finally made it back to my house. There were so many people, rushing to me asking me if I was ok. Apparently I had been gone awhile, while I felt bad for making them all worry. I just wanted to go to my room and suffer by myself. Sam finally let me go, but I was attacked by my dad. He was closer to tears then I had ever seen him. And that made me break down. Huge body shaking sobs came over me, I couldn't stop. He finally got me inside and into my bed, I told him to go.

I laid there forever it seemed just crying, crying for the family I lost. I felt so hollow. Then the next thing I know I was over come by sleep. 

I dreamt of them, my family. We were sitting around laughing and talking like old times, when suddenly everyone starting getting up and vanishing one by one. Edward was the last, and he looked at me and said, I'm sorry. I don't love you, and he was gone. I screamed, it actually woke myself up. I finally calmed down, and laid back down and stared out my window, the window that would never be an entrance for Edward again. 

Morning light started creeping its way through my window, cast a warm feeling on my body. It didn't touch the chill I had though. I hadn't gone back to sleep. Charlie asked if I was going to school, how could I? I took the day off.

A day turned into a week, I missed a week of school. I didn't eat and I barely slept. When I did pass out from exhaustion I was awoken by my own screams. I knew I had to get out of this state, I was scaring Charlie, and Jacob. My best friend, he tried talking to me. But it was no use. After the end of week, I finally decided I needed to go back to school. I felt it would bring a distraction. 

My first day back at school, I had already realized my mistake. Everyone stared, I heard gossip. How I ended up in a mental ward, or moved back to Jacksonville to be with my mom, and my personal favorite I had committed suicide. Right. This went on for a few months. I somehow passed my classes, I don't know how. I was literally a walking zombie. My friendships suffered, I had no friends. Even Jacob stopped trying. Graduation came and went. I never left my room. 

I woke up one day and just had to get out of my room. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth. And put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my keys, and told Charlie I was going for a ride. He looked at me, I could see his worry.

"Don't worry dad, I just finally need to get out of the house, maybe clear my head."

"That's good Bells, I'm glad. Just be careful. See you later?"

"Yea dad. Love you." "Love you too Bell's"

I got in my beat up truck and started the engine. My heart gave a lurch every time I looked at the area where a new cd player should have been. It was empty, I ripped that piece of shit out. Well, I took a screwdriver too it. Same thing. I started to drive, I drove for awhile and before I knew it I had parked and started walking. I let my feet carry me, right to our meadow. It too seemed empty. Empty without him. I sat down and started to replay it again in my head. This must have been the millionth time, but instead of getting catatonic like normal. I started to get angry. Oh. A different emotion. I like that. I let it take over, let the rage fill me. 

My world wasn't his. He didn't love me. He. He thought I didn't belong. He just decided to leave. He decided all this bullshit without letting me get any sort of word in. The more I thought about it, shit, he did that a lot. No he thought it was to dangerous for me. No you shouldn't do that, for my well being. You are to fragile love.

"FUCK YOU EDWARD MASEN CULLEN." I had my hands in a fist, it felt so good to scream. I screamed for a good 5 minutes. I finally stopped, and I felt the edge of a smile come to my lips. 

That was my world. I had never felt like I had belong anywhere else before. Not like with them. Them. You know the more I think about them, I felt my anger rise again. God this felt good. If they loved me they would have at least said goodbye. Instead of running away and the request of the oh wonderful Edward. Fuck that. Fine they don't want me, I'm done pining for a family that didn't really want me or love me. 

But I will be damned, pardon the pun, if I don't get what I want. And I knew just the people to go to. I remember the stories Edward and Carisle use to tell me. The Volturi. I smirked. Oh, this should be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper

"What??"

"You heard me Alice, and don't act like you can't see this, like you haven't seen this. I'm leaving. Tonight, hell now if I can manage."

"You don't have to go. I don't want you to go" She tried for sadness and sincerity. But under that I could feel the relief flowing off her. I knew it would be me either leave or her. And this was more her lifestyle then mine. I of course appreciate everything the Cullens and Alice have done, especially Alice. But I couldn't take it anymore. No one said anything, but I could feel the pity from the rest of the family. They knew what almost killing Bella did to me. And I know it's my fault Edward decided to leave her there. Poor Bella. And Alice. I know she loved me, in her own way. But she was tired, tired of trying to watch for me to see if I messed up. We have been drifting for some time now.

I sighed. " I can't take the pity, all the hurt I have put this family through. And I'm tired of you having to constantly watch for me. So, I'm leaving. I will miss you all terribly, but darlin, we both know I'm not meant to be here."

I felt the first wave of sadness come off her. She stood up, her cute face twisted in sadness, eyes filled with venom that would never fall. She came to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Jazz. And you know no one blames you, we just all miss Bella so much. But you are right, we haven't been the same for awhile, even before the incident. I guess, I am just afraid of being without you, we've been together for so long. And of course, I will miss you. I will miss you a lot Jazzy." She used her nickname for me, she was the only one to use it. I kissed the top of her head, I stepped out of her embrace and ruffled up her hair.

"I know shorty. I will miss you too. We will see each other again, I just need to get myself together." She nodded and walked out the room to leave me to pack. I looked around the room, first things first.

The phone barely rang before it was answered with a chuckle, "Sup Major, when should we expect you?"

"Freaky bastard. I'm about to pack and then I'm driving straight there. Few days."

"Alright, me and Char will be waiting for you. Later."

"Later."

I looked around the room, not really knowing where to start. I walked to the closet, not much I wanted out of here. Where as I loved my pixie friend, I hated what she use to make me wear. Slacks, polos, button up dress shirts. Ugh. God, please just give me some levis and a flannel shirt my cowboy boots anyday. Yes sir. I packed the few clothes that I actually didn't mind wearing. I took my books of the shelf, all my historical books, mostly on the civil war. I took one last look and walked out the bedroom. I walked downstairs where everyone was already in the living room waiting for me.

Sadness, regret, pity, more sadness. Relief. _Yea, fuck you Edward_. He shot his head up and scowled. It was no big secret he blamed me. That bastard has done nothing but mope and brood. Jesus, the almighty martyr. He is one face I won't miss. Roslie rushed into my arms, her body shaking violently with sobs.

"Please, Jasper. Stay, for me. Please don't go." I set my bags down and took her in my arms.

"Shh. It will be alright, you can come visit me whenever you want, and I will come visit too. I just need to go away for awhile. I will miss you." I started to get choked up, I did consider them all my family. But Rose, well we actually did act like twins that we pretended to be. She put on the bitchy act, but she really had one of the best souls I've known. I finally let go of her, and she went into Emmett's arms, he gave me a fist bump and a nod.

"You better move somewhere were there's grizzlies man, cuz you best believe we coming to visit." I nodded. Carlisle and Esme were next to come to me. Esme had tears in her eyes. Bless that woman, she had a heart of gold. She spoke so slow, but I heard her.

"Please. I have just lost one child, don't make me lose another. I understand you have to go, but come back." Oh man. This is getting hard. Man up Jasper. I took her into a hug crushing her to me.

"Mom, don't cry, I will come back. I love you." "I love you too son."

Carlisle grasped my shoulders, "Son, you know you don't have to go. We will get through this, all of us. As a family." I gave him a hug. " I have to do this dad. It is just something I have to do, I have to get away for awhile."

Next thing I know I am being attacked Alice. She was literally trying to climb up me,. Clinging to me. "I swear Jasper, if you don't come to visit, call me everyday, text me constantly I will come and break your legs. And Jasper Whitlock, you better not do anything stupid. I can't fully see your future, I know you are going to Peter and Charlottes. But it gets fuzzy after that. Please, don't do anything stupid."

I set her down and kissed her forehead. I gave her a salute and a grin that didn't quite meet my eyes. "Yes ma'am" I picked up my bags looked at Edward, flipped him off mentally and smirked. He started to growl, and my smile grew wider. I hopped on my black ducati 848, my baby and left the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper

It took me two days to get there. They lived in west Texas, in a very secluded area. The road to there house wasn't the best terrain for my bike so I took it slow. I haven't been back to my roots since the Vampire Wars. God, it was beautiful. The air smelled different. Or maybe it was the weight lifted off my shoulders. It took about fifteen minutes to get to there house, well mansion, shit castle more like it. It was a massive rustic looking log cabin. I parked my bike, and started walking up to the house, the house was covered in windows. More windows then the Cullens had. The door opened and a blur came bounding towards me, and leapt into my arms.

"Well hey there sugar, did you miss your sire?" She started laughing and jumped out of my arms. She was the same height as Alice but with long blonde hair down her back. She was breathtaking, her red eyes brimmed with tears.

"Of course I've missed you, you big idiot. Taking off to live with vegetarians" She gave a shudder I had to laugh, "and leaving me with that ridiculous ape to fend for myself. Honestly Jasper, would a visit every once in a while kill you.""Oh, come on Char, let the major breath before you start bombarding him, and I am not an ape, I am far more civilized, kind of. What up Jazz man? You were right to leave the like pixie thing, yall weren't meant for each other. And stop beating yourself up over what happened with that human. We are going to have good times." He looked thoughtful for a minute and then his face held that famous shit eating grin of his. "Oh yes, a lot of fun."

"Want to share what you just thought of, or whatever it is you do there yoda man?"

"Psh, and ruin the surprise, hell fucking no, now come on inside, we have some catching up to do." He slapped Char on the butt, "Come on woman."

"See what I mean. Ape." I started laughing, man I haven't felt this way in a really long time.

We walked in, and I didn't even know where to look first.

"Damn Peter, this is one hell of a place you got here." It was so open, there wasn't really a designated room, it was all open, when you walked in you saw stairs wind up to the second story with a very high ceiling, and balconies on both sides, the living room with a huge stone fireplace gave way to a beautiful dinning room with a huge banquet style table, that probably has never seen a single plate in its life. The other side was a study, the entire wall that wasn't a window was huge bookshelves. Which led into the massive kitchen, all stainless steel and state of the art.

"Jesus Christ you two. What the hell do you need this for??" They laughed.

"What can I say I got bored, and have you ever looked at an Ikea magazine. It's heaven." Char was feeling embarrassed yet her pride of her home radiated.

"It's beautiful sugar, I will give it that."

"Alright, enough of this home and garden bullshit. What's up Jazz man?"

I filled him in on what happened on Bella's birthday. I couldn't get a handle on the guilt flowing off me, this was the first time I had actually told anyone. God I felt like such a jackass, I scared poor Bella to death. The look on her face when I went for her. She radiated fear, yet afterwards, she made a point to make sure I knew she didn't blame me. That little girl was amazing. And it just ate me up that I did that. I told him how Edward blamed me, and how the family just felt pity for me. And how me and Alice had been drifting for awhile.

They didn't say anything for awhile and we sat there in silence. It actually felt kind of good to get it off my chest. Of course Peter would break the silence first. Always was impatience.

"Well shit man, I'm sorry. But don't worry it will all work out."Really. Just like that.

"Just like that Peter, it will all work out. I left my mate, girlfriend whatever she was, my family. I almost killed Bella. I am feeling pretty lost here, and all you can say is, it will all work out?"

"Fuck yes it will. Look I know it seems really shitty right now, but it will work out. You need to hunt, come on. There is a pretty good area a few miles from here filled with wide life, not that I've tried it. Nasty shit. Really Jazz, deer, elk? Ugh. Makes me nauseas just thinking about it."

I laughed, "You have never even tried it. Bear is actually pretty good. Besides, you know I can't stand feeling the emotions from feeding off humans, it breaks me down."

"Yea I know bro. Come on lets go. Some male bonding time." He winked at me. The fucker winked at me.

"Char handle your man before I do it, and there will be Peter size whole in your beautiful home."

She feigned hurt and anger, "Oh no you don't, you two get out of here this instant. OUT. You are not ruining my house gentlemen."

Me and Peter stared at each other, two of the most badass men in the same room having a staring contest, he moved so damn fast I didn't even see him, he came up and hit me upside the head. Oh that bastard, its fucking on.

I yelled out, "its go time fucker. And then I took off outside following his scent, even if I couldn't smell him his laughter was giving himself away. Shit head was going to get it. He stopped laughing now, I slowed down making myself quite, stealth is the name of the game boys and girls. He was up in the trees, but I kept going, he was impatient, he would give himself away. Sure enough he dropped right behind me, he tried kicking my feet out from me but I jumped and moved to the side and faced him, he went to kick me again, but I grabbed his foot and flipped him into a tree, he dropped to his feet and laughed. I twirled my fingers letting him know to bring it. He came at me again, faking a punch to my ribs and his other hand to get a hit in. I blocked both attempts, all right time to take his ass down. He came at me again, I took both his hands and flipped him over I had him pined within a second my mouth to his throat.

"I thought I trained you better then this." I let him up. We were both gasping for unnecessary air, the adrenaline pumping through us.

"Been awhile since I have grappled with a worthy opponent brother." I nodded. We started laughing, I haven't felt this happy in awhile. I missed my brother too. It really had been too long. I hadn't seen him since I ran into Alice at the diner, and that was, shit ages ago. My throat started to burn and I caught the scent of bear. I punched Peter in the arm, "Come on brother, we got some grizzlies to wrestle with" After some bitching from Peter I finally got him to try a bear.

I was still double over laughing from his reaction. He lasted about two seconds, then turned around with the most horrible look on his face, and actually started to gag. That was it I was laughing so hard if I could cry I would have.

"Jesus fucking christ, _ack_, what the, _ack, _hell. You, _ack ack_, said it was ok. That shit is horrible Jasper, _gag_. Jesus, I fucking hate you man. _ACK ACK_." I just started laughing more. If a vampire could be green, Peter would be all kinds of shades of it. It just made me laugh harder. He flipped me the finger. "Fuck you."

He finally calmed down, and stopped gagging. Shit that was funny.

"Alright down to business Major" I stood up straighter.

"What business Peter?" He eyed me, aw fuck. He has that look.

"Right well, I'm assuming that you really haven't made up your mind since the little sprite hasn't interfered…wait."

My phone started ringing. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Alice."

I could barely understand her she was talking so fast. "Jesus girl, slow down, I can barely understand you. Take a breathe."

"Jasper you said you would call once you got to Peter's, I was worried, what if something happened. These visions of you are killing me I can't get a good read.""Then maybe you should stop trying Alice, I'm not going to do anything stupid ok. Calm down. I need to live my own life. Now I love you darlin, but you need to stop. Ok?'

She was silent for a moment. "Alright Jazz, I'm sorry. Just, things aren't much better, Esme is more upset now, and of course Edward hasn't gotten better. We miss you Jazz."

"Yea I know. I'm sorry. But I'm out hunting with Peter ok. Give every my love."

"Ok. Bye Jasper.' "Bye Shorty."

I hung up. "OK, explain."

He took in a breathe, and let it out real slowly.

"Seems as though you forgot to mention a certain idea that has been floating around your head for awhile now. Now, I'm not saying it's the brightest fucking idea you've ever had. But it will work out. It will be rough, but I think it's the perfect thing for us right now. And like I said. This shit is going to be fun. Capital F dude." I could feel the excitement, and giddiness, giddy, one of the most feared vampires is giddy.

"Um, ok. I am a bit confused, just what the hell are you talking about?"

He tried to look exasperated. "Going to the Volturi Jazz man. You've been thinking about it, and I'm saying lets go. Lets do this shit."

"Shit man, you are freaky. You know that right." I ran my hands through my hair. Wait, he said us.

"What do you mean us? "

"Psh Jasper, you really think I'd let you go to Italy and go to the Volturi by yourself did you, and let you have all the fun. Fuck no sir. Me and Char are going. I know you didn't want to say anything in front of her, and that's why I suggested the hunting I wanted to talk to you and tell you that it is a good idea. It will work out. And we are going to have a blast."

Can vampires go into shock? I didn't know what to say.

"Right then, lets get back, don't want Char to get worried now."

We started walking back to the house, human speed, cuz I had a lot to process right now. My phone vibrated.

_Peter's right. It will all work out. Better then you can even imagine. Still be careful. Miss you love you. -A_

Huh. Well then, I guess it's settled. We go to the Volturi.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella

"Isabella Marie Swan, there is no way you are going to Italy. No way. You are just starting to show signs that you are in fact a human being. You still need time to heal. And you want to go half way across the country to, do what exactly?" I could see a vein bulging in his temple, wow he was angry. Probably more frightened, lord knows I have given that man plenty of reasons. But I know I have to do this. Not only because it is what I really want, but I feel as though something is pulling me there. I have to go.

"Charlie, Dad. This is something that I have been wanting to do for awhile now. And I need to do it. I have money saved up, I don't feel ready to go to school yet. I need time to pick myself up. I have to do this dad. Please try to understand. Please." It broke my heart to see him like this, and it broke my heart more that in a short while I wouldn't see him again. But it also wouldn't do him any good if I stayed here moping around just going through the motions, hell barely doing that.

He sat down and put his head in his hands. "I just don't understand Bells is all. You won't tell me what happened, all I know is that the Cullens are gone, so I assume your breakdown or whatever had to do with that Edward leaving." He said is name like a curse. I feel you on that dad.

"I know dad, I do. And I'm sorry that I put you through that, it's not something I want to talk about. I'm sorry. But I feel that this will help. I need to put a little distance between me and Forks."

He finally looked up. There was hurt in his eyes. He blew out a big breathe, "Ok Bells, ok. I'm not entirely ok with this. But I can see that there isn't much I can say that will change your mind. Just promise me you will keep in touch and be careful while you are there. Ok?"

I started jumping up and down, squealing.

"Thank you so much Dad, oh my god, thank you!" I jumped into his arms and hugged him.

I rushed to my room and looked up flights, there was a flight two days from now. Good enough, I felt bad for being so quick about it, but it felt right.

The next two days passed by quickly surprisingly, I was busy packing some stuff, I wasn't taking much just a carry on of my clothes and my backpack with my laptop and a few books. I wasn't entirely sure of my welcoming when I arrived there. They could just throw me out. But I didn't feel that would happen. It was just a feeling, but at this point I was ok with whatever outcome.

Finally the day came for me to make my journey to Volterra, Italy. I was shaking with nerves. The drive to the airport was silent, I don't think me or my dad had anything to say. I could tell he was upset, but there wasn't anything for me to say. We arrived at the airport and Charlie help me carry my back to the entrance. He handed me my bag and looked around. I dropped my bags and flung my arms around him.

"I will miss you dad,and I love you so much." I couldn't keep the tears out of my voice. I knew this would be hard, but I had made up my mind. He put his arms around me and we hugged for a while. He didn't say anything. He stepped back, tears in his eyes.

"Bella, you take care of yourself, and call me when you land. I love you. Be safe."

"I will dad. I love you." I stood there and mesmerized his face. I wanted to make sure I remembered his face. And then I picked up my bags and walked into the airport. It felt surreal, I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I felt free, and more alive then I have felt in awhile. It felt good.

The flight to Italy was ok, but I kept myself busy by reading, and sleeping. I could finally think about Edward leaving with out hurt or anger. I was actually kind of grateful in a sense, I knew deep down Edward was never going to turn me. And since he wouldn't I know no one else would. They would respect Edward's wishes, he was there son and sibling first and foremost. But I knew the Volturi would either give me what I want or make it a quick death. And I was ok with that. I will always love Edward. He was my first love, and I will cherish all the good memories I have of my family. It still hurt to think about them, I don't know if I could forgive them if I saw them again. They abandoned me that day just like Edward. We were making our descent into Italy, finally. My nerves started getting the better of me, my knee was bouncing up and down. I couldn't make it stop.

I made my way to the airport exit, not able to get a handle on my thoughts or emotions. I walked out the doors and stood. I took a deep breathe. Isabella Swan, this is what you want. You are not the same little girl that will let people walk all over you, you know what you want, and you are going to get it. Now straighten yourself up and get going. Right, now that my inner monologue is done. Let's do this.

I got a cab and gave him directions. I got the directions one night from the stories Carlisle was telling me, he was describing the town square, he made it sound so beautiful. I looked out the window, it was breath taking. Just beautiful. The last of my nerves flew away. It wasn't that long of a drive, I paid the guy and stepped out. I took one last breathe and walked in the front doors.

I walked in and it was eerily quite, there was a long hall leading to a reception area. Huh. Not really what I was expecting, although I don't know what I would expect from vampire royalty that governs the vampire society. When I got to the reception area, there was a beautiful woman behind the desk with a headset on. She looked at me and smiled. She looked human, not the pale skin, and she also had green eyes.

"Hello, how may I help you?' I was instantly at a loss of words. Remember, new Bella. Right.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, I am here to speak with Aro. I am a friend of the Cullen family." I smiled my best smile, hopefully it didn't portray how nervous I suddenly became. Ridiculous I know, but it all hit me at once. I was actually about to meet one of the Volturi. She continued to stare at me.

"Miss Swan, did you have an appointment?' Shit.

"Um, no. Carlisle Cullen told me many things about Aro, and said if I was ever in the area to look them up. I know Carlisle is very fond of Aro, and wanted me to pass on a greeting." That sounded legit right?

She pressed a button on the phone and spoke into it.

"Aro this is Giani, there is a young lady here by the name of Isabella Swan, she says she is a friend of Carlisle Cullen." She paused. "Ok Sir."

She gestured to the chairs, "Have a seat Miss Swan, Aro will be with you shortly.

I almost collapsed on the chair, jesus, that was nerve racking. Well first obstacle hurdled. Now the hard part. Convincing Aro, I knew he could read me by touching me. And I would let him, I was a little afraid of getting the Cullens in trouble because I knew that you are not suppose to let humans know about their existence. But I was hoping that wouldn't happen. I mean I hadn't told anyone, so that should count for something. It felt like forever, then finally a man walked in looking at Giani and she pointed to me. He turned around and I prevented a gasp from leaving my lips. He was beautiful, tall with long black hair, he had an air of importance and regal about him. His eyes were bright red. Well that will take getting use to. He walked up to me and held out his hand. Moment of truth. I put my hand in his and gave him a smile. Confident, yep that's me.

He held my hand for a while, and no emotion showed on his face, a second later he looked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"Well Miss Swan, Giani tells me here you are a friend of our Carlisle Cullen, yes?"

"Yes sir. I knew them for awhile, they lived in the same area as me."

"Come child, walk with me. I have many questions for you." Many questions, I thought he could read my mind.

He led me through another hall, he didn't say anything, we walked in silence for awhile until we ended up in a small garden with a beautiful mini replica fountain of the one out front. The garden was covered in every type of flower. I did gasp then, it was beautiful.

"I see you like my garden, it's a personal area, I enjoy it a lot. It pleases me you like it as well." He smile down at me.

"So Bella, tell me why you are here. For the most intriguing thing has happened, I can not read you dear child. Your mind is protected from me."

I stared at him in shock, huh. I guess Edward isn't the only one who can't read me. Weird. I took in a much need breathe, and told him everything. Including exactly why I was here. I don't know why, and I know I should be, but I wasn't afraid, and I trust him. I finished telling him, and he had a thoughtful look on his face. He wandered around the garden.

"You fell in love with Edward, a vampire. They brought a human into there world, then abandoned you. Without an explanation. You were ready to be turned right away, but he refused. Claiming your, soul" he chuckled, "would not be intact once you crossed over. He can not read you, I can not read you. And you came here hoping to be taking in by the Volturi. Have I missed anything my child?" I shook my head.

"No sir, that's about it."

"Interesting. Child, I find you rather fascinating. I am very certain you will bring many new and wonderful things to the Volturi. And in such a short time, I believe I am quite fond of you. You have tremendous courage, and I can respect that. I have to confer with my brothers, but unofficially I have to say, welcome to the family Isabella Marie Swan."

I don't know what got into me but I ran up to him and threw my arms around him, I felt him go rigid for a moment, and then put his arms around me.

"Oh, wow, sorry about that. But quite honestly I wasn't really expecting that. Draining of the blood yes, exception, not really." He laughed.

"You are a strange creature child. Let me show you to a guest room, after I talk with the brothers, we will make a more permanent arrangement."

"Thank you Aro. Thank you so much." He just nodded and led me back into the hallway, and up some stairs. He showed me to a bedroom, although it looked like an apartment, I couldn't imagine what a more permanent room would look like. Once Aro left, I jumped on the bed and did a little dance. My heart was happy, I was happy. This felt right.

I don't know exactly how long I was in the room, I was reading a book when Aro walked in. He smiled when he saw me.

"Isabella, or would you perfer Bella?" He asked.

"Oh, um Bella is just fine."

"Very well, let us go to and meet your new family."

Oh shit. This is really happening. "You mean, really Aro, they said yes?" I was jumping up and down. I know I looked like a fool, but fuck it I don't care.

He was laughing now, "Yes Bella, you are to join the Volturi, you will make an interesting addition to the guard."

"Sweet."

We walked to the meeting area, there were five other vampires in the room. Three of them were in the corner talking, they didn't look my way yet.

"Hello brothers, let me introduce you to the newest member. Caius and Marcus, this is Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella." He smiled. I wasn't paying attention to the other three, I was looking at Cauis and Marcus. Then I heard a very loud, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT."

I knew that voice, I finally looked closely at the other vampires.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT" Jasper fucking Hale.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella

You have got to be kidding me. Really? Jasper, here, in Italy. And with the Volturi. Jesus, as if this shit couldn't get more weird. I heard Aro give a chuckle.

"That is right, but I forgot Jasper was apart of the Cullen coven. Well, this is certainly and interesting twist, would you not say brothers?"

I was still in shock, I just kept staring at Jasper, and was staring at me. He made a move as to step forward, but caught himself he was clearly at a loss for words.

Aro looked about and clapped his hands, "Yes, interesting. Bella child, I hope this doesn't make you change your mind."

"No Aro, I was just taken back. I wasn't expecting a Cullen, and defiantly not Jasper. Hello Jasper." I finally got myself together, new Bella. New Bella. I even managed a smile, someone hand me a cookie.

"Hello Bella, you look well." I smiled. And turned my attention back to the other vampires.

"Right well, before that lovely reunion where were we? Hello Caius and Marcus it's a pleasure to meet you, Carlisle as told me many things."

Caius gave a nod. Not much of a talker I see. Marcus however came forward and shook my hand.

"Hello Isabella, I am pleased that you will joining us shortly." He stepped back to stand by Caius who looked like he was trying very hard not to scowl.

Aro took my hand and spoke, "Well as I can see you already know Jasper, the other two are Charlotte and Peter. They help with newborns, training, and they travel to deal with naughty vampires." He smiled at me. "They are here because they will be with you for the duration of your newborn phase. They are the most skilled." At that moment three other vampires walked into the room, Aro looked and gave a nod.

"Ah, Bella, this is Jane, Demetri, and Felix." Jane looking to be no more the a child, she was shorter then Alice with blonde hair, she wore a genuine smile and walked up to me.

"Hello Bella, I am pleased to meet you, I am very excited another women will be joining us, you see it is mostly males I have to endure around here." She gave another smile, I think I could like Jane. Demetri however was very intimidating, he was big and wore a blank face, he only nodded. Ok, two moody vampires. Felix looked me up and down and smiled. "Hello Bella." Ok, creepy vampire. Remind me never to be alone with that one.

At that moment I heard a growl in the corner of the room where Jasper was, I was surprised to see it was coming from Jasper.

"Jasper, everything ok." Jasper must of realized what he was doing, he straightened up, "Yes Aro, sorry about that."

Aro clapped his hands together and it made me jump. "Right well, Bella dear, when would you like to make your transformation?" Ha, no thought to that.

"No time like the present Aro." I gave him a huge grin. He smiled back.

"I figured you would say something along those lines. Well, Jasper, Peter, and I will over see your turn. Meanwhile, Jane will bring your things into your more permanent room. Shall we?"

He motioned for me to follow him, and I took a big breathe and followed him. He walked into an adjoining room, Peter and Jasper following close behind. There was a table in the middle of the room, and Aro gestured for me to lay down on it. I layed down on the table, feeling all the nerves wash over me again, but it was shortly pushed out by calming waves. I looked at Jasper and gave him a smile of appreciation.

"Are you ready Isabella? You are aware of what will take place, or somewhat? This will hurt a lot."

"Yes, I am aware. Thanks for the heads up though."

"Ok then, Peter, Jasper. Let us beginning."

**Jasper**

I smelled her first, strawberries, freesia, and sunshine. I shook my head, I was imaging it. I was in the meeting room waiting for Aro to come in with his newest find. He was very excited about this one. I was talking to Peter and Char. Peter was so anxious. It was getting on my nerves.

"What the fuck Peter, why can't you sit still, you are a vampire for gods sake."

"Oh man, this is going to be so good." He wore his shit eating grin. I heard Aro calling to Caius and Marcus, then I heard it.

Isabella Marie Swan. No fucking way. My head snapped around so fast, it's a good thing vampires don't get whiplash. That smell, how could I even pass that up as just my mind playing tricks on me. I had been thinking about her a lot, I was worried about her. And here she was. Meeting with the Volturi of all people.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT." Subtle. That's me. She looked over to me finally, and it took her a minute to register, but she knew it was me. I couldn't stop starring at her. She looked good. She had grown a few inches, and filled out in all the right places. Her chestnut brown hair was in waves down her back almost to her waist. Her big brown eyes were wide starring at me. God she was beautiful. She finally snapped out of it first and she spoke and her voice was strong confident, not like the Bella we left. And I felt guilty.

"Hello Jasper."

"Hello Bella, you look well." Idiot.

She finally turned her attention back to the others and I was still left starring like an idiot, Char finally popped me over the head. I looked back at her, "Ow Char, that fucking hurt."

"Well shit, close your mouth you look like an idiot." She had a point. I turned to look at Peter, still wearing that stupid grin.

"You knew didn't you. That was what your yoda shit was all about? Don't you think that is kind of something you should have mentioned?" The grin never left his face, I may have to smack it off. That sounded good.

"Oh come on, and ruin the surprise Jazz man. Hell no." I shook my head. My mind didn't even know where to start. The others walked in. Jane was radiating excitement, Demetri was cautious, and Felix. Son of a bitch. Lust. Fuck that. A growl started in my chest before I even realized. What the fuck. Aro turned towards me.

"Everything ok Jasper?" I looked at him. "Yes Aro, sorry about that."

Ok, that was something. Did I just growl. Huh. I wasn't really paying attention. Until Aro said me and Peter would be assisting in her turn. Damn right, she won't be out of my sight. What the hell Whitlock. Get a grip. Peter put his hand on my shoulder. Fucking know it all.

We went to the room, and Bella hopped up on the table. Her nervousness was projecting so bad it was making me jittery, so I sent her a huge wave of calm. She turned to me and smiled.

"Ok Peter and Jasper. Let us beginning." Aro moved to bite her neck, it took everything in me to not growl again, Peter put his hand on my shoulder again. Aro bit her and she jumped just a little bit. Peter took one wrist and I took the other, we bit down and I have never tasted anything so sweet. I tried not to think about the blood, I just pushed my venom into her system. Once I was through I stood up and looked down at her. Her eyes were wide, and she was fighting not to scream. I leaned down and wiped a stray hair out of her face.

"Bella darlin, if you want to scream, go ahead, I know it hurts like a motherfucker. Just let it out." She whimpered, but didn't scream. I could feel her pain, and I took her hand and tried to take some of that pain away from her. She finally closed her eyes. This was going to be the longest three days of my life. I knew damn well I wasn't going to leave her side.

Aro arched an eyebrow at me, "Are you ok with our young Bella joining us Jasper?"

"Of course Aro, she was an extraordinary human, and she will be a magnificent vampire. If you don't mind though I would like to stay by her side."

"Of course. I am going to go, dinner is almost here. Peter, Jasper. Take care of her. I will be back to check up on her." And then he left.

I looked back down at Bella, she was being so brave. I can't believe she wasn't screaming, that's Bella though. Stubborn to the end. I could feel Peter starring at me.

"Alright man, what's up? Why do you keep looking at me like that? I'm getting a HUGE gay vibe again." He started laughing.

"This dear brother, is the fun I was talking about. She is going to be awesome, a force to be reckoned with. And between the two of you. Shit man. Unstoppable. And then of course with me around. Well, just think Jazz. We could rule the world." He is such a dumbass. But I had to laugh. "Not to mention, she is going to be smoking hot dude."

I growled, and that just made him laugh harder. What the hell was wrong with me? What was I doing? This is Bella. My ex-girlfriends best friend. My brothers love. Fuck. That's some twisted shit, but I still couldn't help the pull she had over me.

"Yea man, it's going to be tough. But she was made for you, and her for you." He was all serious now. What that was something to think about. This was defiantly not what I was expecting today. I looked back down at her.

"Just think about, could you leave her now?" Fucker had a very valid point.

"No."

"Ok, well I am going to go hunt, I will be back later."

"Alright man."

He left, and I just couldn't stop starring at her. The pain was overwhelming her, but she hadn't moved, or made more then a whimper here or there. I wish I could take that pain away and bare it myself. Ah hell Whitlock. What have you gotten yourself into now?

**What do you think so far?? Please let me know. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

I was engulfed in flames, from the tip of my toes to the top of my head. Shit even my hair burned. There were no hours, minutes, not a clue as to when this agony would stop. It consumed every part of my body, every part of my mind. I couldn't think of anything else. Son of a bitch this hurt, but I wouldn't scream. I gave a whimper at first, but I quickly shut my mouth and my eyes. I vaguely remember Jasper taking my hand and telling me it was alright to scream. I tried focusing on his voice, the soothing string of words he tried to use to comfort me. It was no use. Forever I was to be floating in a sea of flames.

There was no way to tell how long it had been, it already felt like forever but I started realizing I could somewhat think past the pain, and focus on Jasper. He was still holding my hand, talking to me. I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, but it was comforting none the less. The pain started to recede, the flames had a wave effect, it would wash over me and then it was gone, if only for a second. My heart started pounding faster and faster and a new wave of pain took a hold my body. It felt as though I should be thrashing about and screaming, but I remained still. Then I heard the most beautiful words.

"It is almost finished."

Jasper.

His voice gave me the strength to hold out a little bit longer. It wouldn't be long, he said so. Finally my heart took on such a fast pace I thought for sure it would beat right out of my chest. My heart gave one last hard thump, and silence. It was over, but I was still afraid to open my eyes.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now sweetheart."

At really hearing his voice my eyelids popped open. It was important to match the face to that voice. He was trying to give me space, but still holding my hand. I could feel his wariness. He wanted to take me in his arms, but his experience with newborns told him to back off and give me room. Wait. Did he want to hug me, how did I know that. Hmmm. I couldn't stop starring at him, he was beautiful. His face was a face a Greek god would envy. His face was total perfection, chiseled features, strong jaw, and warm liquid gold eyes. His wavy blonde hair was hanging down past his chin, he had a lock of hair blocking one eye. I reached up and brushed it out of his eye so I could stare full on into his eyes. It felt as though I was in a thrall, I couldn't look away. He started to smile, and I smiled back at him. I felt his confusion and caution.

"There is no reason for you to feel cautious Jazz, I don't have the urge to jump up and start pillaging the town." He looked surprised then, and he smirked.

"How did you know what I was feeling Bella dear?" Shit. Well how about that. I threw my arms around him then.

"I guess you aren't the only empath around here anymore sir."

We both laughed, and he hugged me even tighter. God this felt good, after forever in a sea of flames his cold body encasing me felt so right. I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"Aro, Peter and Charlotte are on there way."

He let go of me then and set me on my feet. It took a minute to stop starring at Jasper but I managed, let's hear it for self control, yay. I finally let my senses take hold of me, I smelled so many different things, I could smell Aro's garden, I was getting every type of flower's scent, and it smelled wonderful. I could smell the three vampires on their way; Aro smelled of eucalyptus, peppermint and lemon. Peter smelled like almonds, mint, and the smell after it rains. Charlotte smelled like coconut and vanilla. And then Jasper, he smelled of leather, tobacco, and he smelled like home. Like if you were to go away for awhile, and then you step into your house and that familiar smell hits you and you know you are home. That's what he smelled like. I was bit distracted when they all walked in, they were being deliberate in there motions, and I took no offense to it. I was a newborn after all. Crazy and such.

I couldn't take the silence anymore. "Sooo. How have yall been for the past three days?"

Pretty sure they weren't expecting that, Jasper still had his hand in mine, I don't think I could have stopped touching him if I wanted to. Aro and Charlotte looked at me in wonder, and Peter had a wicked grin on his face. Then he winked at me, and took me in his arms while laughing.

"Bella sugar, it has been hell these past days, I have been dying to meet you. And I am also DYING to get started with training. You are going to be amazing. But you already know that don't you?" He raised his eyebrows waiting for a response. There wasn't a way to actually explain the feeling that came over me, but he was right, I knew exactly what he talking about.

"Oh fuck. Really, I can barely stand you doing that shit Peter, you guys sure? How the hell are we suppose to deal with TWO fucking yodas. Jesus." I heard him mutter a few choice words, even though he was muttering I could hear him perfectly. This was amazing. It was then I heard Aro chuckling, I turned around to face him. He walked up and took me in his arms.

"Isabella, immortality most defiantly suits you. You look amazing dear. And your powers, well even now they are quite extraordinary, I can't wait for you to actually work with them. Two empaths , and as Jasper so eloquently stated, two yodas, as well as your shield. How delightful."

"What exactly do you mean, two yodas, and wait, what shield?" I knew what they were implying but I needed someone to actually say it. The shield I wasn't exactly sure of though. This was getting surreal.

"What Aro is saying Bella, is that you know shit, just like me. Not really sure how it works, but you just know shit." Ooookay. The squeeze on my hand made me turn to Jasper, he was still smiling.

"Like Alice? Will I see the future?" I don't know how I felt about visions.

"No darlin, what Peter means, what Peter's and your power is, is well. Pretty much just like what he said. You will know shit, it doesn't come in visions, it's more of like an idea that comes to your brain." He was rubbing circles on my hand, I wondered if he knew what he was doing, either way I didn't want him to stop. I really wanted to evaluate my, our feelings, but I was just to distracted. There was a slight cough somewhere behind Aro.

"Excuse gentlemen but you are hogging Bella, I would really love to meet my new sister. If you don't mind." She walked over with a beautiful smile on her face, she was so happy to meet me, her emotions were so strong it made me break out into a goofy smile. She enveloped me into a huge hug and whispered into my ear, "Suga, you don't know how happy I am that you are here. We are going to be close sisters, and best bitches." She pulled away and winked at me, then looked me in the eyes. "You will also help me keep an eye on those two over there, honestly Bella do you know how hard it's been to be the only girl hanging with these two apes. Exhausting really." She tried looking annoyed. But the twinkle in her eyes gave her away. She loved those two so much. And so did I. My intentions on seeking out the Volturi were simple, ask for immortality. That was pretty much the extent of it. But in return, I gained a family. The thought of family sent a jolt of pain through me. The Cullens should have been here, where I wouldn't change the fact that Peter and Char were here, even Aro. I would have liked to have woken to my family. I realized then that it would take a really long time to forgive them. They didn't start the wound, but they helped shred my heart.

"Come back to us Bella, what has you so sad all of a sudden?" I couldn't look him in the eyes. I didn't want him to see the hurt, even though he could feel it radiating off me.

Jasper went rigid beside me. It made me look at him then. "Bella, what did you do? I can't feel you anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" Aro gave a soft laugh.

"It is her shield Jasper, Bella what were you just thinking?"

"I was thinking I didn't want Jasper to feel my hurt." Then it clicked. "My shield is what kept Edward out of my head, and now it can keep Jasper from feeling my emotions?"

He nodded his head. "Among other things, it is something else you must work on. You will in time, I believe, be able to push it out to protect not just yourself but others, whether it just be from mental attacks or physical as well, time will only tell."

My mind was racing, so much to take in, and now with my new vampire brain, I could think of multiple things at once. Everything was racing inside my brain, wow this is a lot to take in. I must of let up on my shield because Jasper was back to rubbing my hand and sending small waves of comfort to me.

"I can see that you are taking phenomenally well to the change child, I will leave you in the capable hands of my finest trainers, and I will check on you later tomorrow. Jasper, you know where to take her to hunt, for I trust you will be taking to the vegetarian life style?" I nodded. There wasn't even a thought to that, there was no way I was snacking on a human. Nope.

"As you wish child, have a goodnight Isabella." He took my hand and placed a kiss on it and then left.

Peter then walked over and put his arm over my shoulder, eliciting a growl from Jasper, which he completely ignored, which made me smile.

"Come on little sis, let's get you some grub." The shit eating grin, I know I've never seen it before, but I just knew, even without the help of my powers, that this should be interesting.

We walked at human pace through the castle and stopped once we hit outside, I could feel Jasper's hesitation.

"What's wrong Jazz?"

"Nothing Bella, this is just, well taking a little bit to get use to. That's all."

I didn't really know what to say to that, because I understood. I hadn't seen him since my birthday, then I walk in and become a vampire. Yea, I guess I can give him a break.

"Well, cowboy, I can understand that. But the burn in my throat is not real understanding, so could you maybe ponder while we run?" The last part was said a bit eagerly, I wanted to run. I loved it when Edward use to throw me on to his back and he went speeding into the forest. Now I could do it on my own. I started taking off my shoes, I wanted to feel the ground. It must have rained because the ground was wet, the temperature didn't effect me, the wet grass felt amazing under my bare feet though. I started twirling around, faster and faster. I felt free. For the first time, ever in my entire life, I felt free. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't alone, Peter, Char, and Jasper were starring at me. If I were human I would be beet red at the moment.

"What?" They were freaking me out. Peter spoke first.

"Sorry sugar, you just looked so happy, and you were projecting such pure happiness. It felt really nice. Not to mention, well, you are a newborn. Newborns hardly stand around twirling in the garden."

"Oh, sorry. I don't know. Just got carried away. I feel so free." A smile was plastered to my face. Jasper started walking towards me.

"Darlin, there is no reason to apologize, I am happy that you feel the way you do. We are just a little taken back is all. I'm the one who is sorry, I know the thirst must be killing you and I'm the one stalling you. Come on, lets go."

We all started running into the woods. This was better then I thought. This was fucking amazing. Now I understood why Edward always laughed when I would get scared about hitting a tree. It was impossible, I could see everything, anytime a tree came into view I would easily dodge it. I kept running for a good five minutes, then I got scent of something. It smelled amazing. I stopped in my tracks, with the rest behind me.

"Bears. Five hundred yards to the west. I want it." My gaze found Jasper. He nodded.

"Let your instincts take over Bella. You can do this, I will be right behind watching."

With that I took off running, bear, Emmett would be proud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper**

She was amazing. Just fucking beautiful. I ran after her, keeping a safe distances back, she maybe taking all this well. But she was on the hunt now, even older vampires got testy when you interfered with there feeding. As I followed I thought back to when she opened her eyes for the first time after the turn.

Her skin had turn the pale white, her curves were more pronounced, she looked fucking good. It was a good thing she could feel me then, I was projecting lust like a motherfucker. Which baffled me. The time that she spent with the Cullens, I barely got to know her. At the time my control was the best, so I steered clear of her. But now, I never wanted to leave her side. I wanted to know everything about her.

I finally her heart speed up, and I knew it would be long until she woke, I told her it was almost over. Her heart finally gave a final thump and her features relaxed as the pain went away.

When I told her to open her eyes, her eyelids popped open. Her eyes were the crimson red that every vampire started with. It didn't take away from her beauty though. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her. But I was afraid to startle her, most newborns are rather jumpy when they first come around.

"There is no reason for you to feel cautious Jazz, I don't have the urge to jump up and start pillaging the town." Well that's interesting. Was I not keeping a harness on my emotions, how did she know I was cautious? Unless…

"How did you know what I was feeling Bella?" I saw it dawn on her and she threw herself into my arms. Shit this felt good.

"I guess you are the only empath around here anymore sir?" And we both started laughing. I didn't want to let her go, she fit so well to me. Like a puzzle, she was the missing half of me that fit perfectly.

"Aro, Peter and Charlotte are on their way." Funny, I didn't hear them. I was probably just to distracted with Bella.

I set her down on her feet but didn't let go of her hand. I couldn't stop touching her. It didn't seem right to be next to her and not touch her. Jesus christ my inner monologue sounds like such a pansy ass girl. You are the God of War Whitlock, next thing you know you will be writing poetry and puppies and kittens. Not fucking lightly.

They finally made it to the room. They were being subtle in there movements, they were being just as cautious as I was. Bella was being very understanding, she waited patiently, for a bit.

"Sooo. How have yalls three days been?" Fucking hell, it took every ounce of control not to bust out laughing, I looked at Peter and he looked about the same. This woman is amazing.

Peter started towards her and scooped her up in a big hug. I knew it was brotherly, but damn it, she was mine. Whoa there Major. She most defiantly is not. Reign that shit in.

He was talking to her, I caught the last part, she already knew. Fuck me.

"Oh fuck. Really, I can barely stand you doing that shit Peter, you guys sure? How the hell are we suppose to deal with TWO fucking yodas. Jesus." I couldn't believe it, I muttered some more under my breathe. I was happy for her, but damn if that shit didn't get annoying.

Aro spoke to her next, complimenting her and pointing out her powers. I felt her distress when he was explaining Peter's power.

"Like Alice? Will I see the future?" She didn't like that idea.

"No darlin, what Peter means, what Peter's and your power is, is well. Pretty much just like what he said. You will know shit, it doesn't come in visions, it's more of like an idea that comes to your brain." I started rubbing circles on her hand. I could feel Char's impatients, Peter must be rubbing off on her. She took Bella into a hug, claiming that they would be great friends and sisters. It made me smile, I could tell Char was already in love with Bella.

Bella got distant and I could feel hurt coming from her. "Come back to us Bella, where did you just now?" And then just like that, her emotions were gone, I felt nothing. That's impossible.

"What did you just do? I can't feel you anymore."

Aro explained it has her shield taking over, she could make it to where no one could mental attack her. Handy. I could see she was trying to process everything. She was probably overwhelmed. Aro left us, not before reminding us about the woods and it's abundant wild life. And informing us that he would be checking on Bella tomorrow.

Peter walked over and put his arm over Bella's shoulders, which made me growl. He's lucky I love his crazy ass otherwise I would be tearing limbs from his body.

"Come on little sis, lets go get you some grub." We walked at human pace, I wanted to give Bella some time to process some things. When we finally reached outside, it kind of hit me at once. I was taking Bella Swan, my brothers ex-girlfriend to go hunt for the first time. This was just unreal. She looked at me.

"What's wrong Jazz?"

"Nothing Bella, this is just, well taking a little bit to get use to. That's all."

A thoughtful look was on her face before she spoke."Well, cowboy, I can understand that. But the burn in my throat is not real understanding, so could you maybe ponder while we run?"

Before I could even respond she was taking off her shoes, and started twirling in the garden. I have seen many things, many things I really wish to forget. But this, I've never seen. I brand new vampire twirling around the garden giving off such strong waves of joy that the three of us just starred and smiled at the sight of her. She was breathtaking. She finally realized that we were starring at her and stopped.

"What?" Peter spoke to her first.

"Sorry sugar, you just looked so happy, and you were projecting such pure happiness. It felt really nice. Not to mention, well, you are a newborn. Newborns hardly stand around twirling in the garden."

She started apologizing. Apologizing? This girl is going to break my heart.

"Darlin, there is no reason to apologize, I am happy that you feel the way you do. We are just a little taken back is all. I'm the one who is sorry, I know the thirst must be killing you and I'm the one stalling you. Come on, lets go."

We started running, and she was again project complete joy. She was enjoying herself a lot. It made me smile. She finally stopped. She turned around and looked right at me, her eyes bright with hunger.

"Bears. Five hundred yards to the west. I want it."

I told her to follow her instincts. And she was off. We were almost on the bears now, I hung back in a tree just watching her. She was beautiful. So quite, I couldn't even hear her. She crouched low to the ground, stalking her prey. She moved with feline grace, it was sexy as fuck. Once she was only a few feet away, I started to get nervous for her. Was she ready for this?

She crouched right behind a huge bear, and sprang right onto its back, the bear was trying to throw her off but she had a good grip, she took its neck and snapped it and drained it. Damn it if she wasn't a natural, I felt pride well up. When she was through with it she dropped the bear and looked up at the tree I was in. Fuck no, she can't know I'm up here. I was fucking stealthy with that shit. She put up her hand and crooked her finger at me. Me and the little general were at full attention in a heart beat. I jumped out the tree and walked towards her.

"Darlin, you are a natural, that was amazing. That bear had no idea what happened. I'm proud of you. And with no blood on you." I was smiling at her, she jumped into my arms.

"That was amazing Jazz, it was like my body went into hunter mode, I knew exactly what to do, where to step. It was so exhilarating." She was full on laughing now. I heard Peter and Char laughing as they come up on us.

"You were great Bella." Char kissed her cheek. And Peter came and scooped her up and twirled her around.

"Awesome Bella. You are a natural. Although, how you could eat that furry that. Absolutely horrible." He shudder, and it made Bella laugh even harder.

"You mean you don't hunt animals?" There was no judgment, just curiosity.

"No Bella, Char and I don't live the vegetarian life. But Jasper, convinced me to try bear. Going on an on about how it wasn't that bad. Just try it. Yada yada yada. So to shut his ass up I agreed. Took down the bear…" And I cut him off.

"And he started gagging, fucker was trying to hack up his stomach. If he could have been he would have been all kinds of green. Funny shit I have ever seen." Everyone was doubled over laughing. Peter was trying to scowl, then he busted out laughing too.

"Laugh it up chuckles you will get what's coming to you. Don't forget I owe you an ass whoopin boy." At that I stopped laughing, oh he wanted to go.

"It would be my pleasure to school you further Peter. Just name the time and place fucker." We started circling each other never breaking eye contact. "Did you not get enough from last time, or the time before that. Matter of fact Petey boy, have you ever taken me down? Fucking Jasper Whitlock." I was egging him on, I couldn't help it. His anger was slowly showing. Good. This should be fun.

"Oh I am going to enjoy beating your pansy ass Jazz man. Ready to be embarrassed in front of two lovely ladies?" We kept circling the tension rising between us. I had forgotten about the girls. They must have backed up to give us room.

Then Peter and I were being tackled to the ground. What the fuck. We looked at each other, and heard Bella and Char laughing. They were on the grounding hugging each other, laughing so hard. I think if they could have cried, they would be. I looked back a Peter, he had his eyebrow arched.

"I do believe that was a, challenge sir." I nodded.

"Why Peter, I do believe you are right. Whatever shall we do to teach these women to show some respect?" They both looked over at the sound of my growl. That's right, you two are going to get it. We bounced on them and grabbed them and streaked through the woods, all the while they are squealing and trying to get out of our embraces. It was a little harder with Bella since she was actually stronger then me, but I kept pushing wave after wave of happiness and excitement into them, they were giggling so hard Bella couldn't concentrate on trying to get out of my embrace. We finally made it to our destination.

"Now ladies, this is a lesson. You mess with us, we take no mercy. Peter?" He nodded with a huge smile on his face.

We then threw them into the ocean. And we were the ones laughing hard. They came to the surface sputtering. They stood up and looked at us with murder in their eyes. Oh shit. Peter and I looked at each other, then high tailed it back into the woods. We could hear them behind us, threatening us. I was trying so hard not to laugh. Peter looked over, "Perfect Jazz man."

We leapt into the trees, and stopped breathing. Waiting for our prey to come into our view. God, I hadn't had this much fun in a really long time. Shit, I can't even remember the last time I laughed this hard. Peter tapped my shoulder and motioned to the ground. They were coming. Perfect. I finally caught sight of them. They were both soaking wet. Bella's hair was slicked back from the water, and from here I could see the fire in her eyes. She was a goddess. I almost forgot what we had planned. Until another tap, we dropped from the trees without a sound. And Peter yelled "BOO."

They jumped so high, and we cracked up. They attacked us then. And we all wrestled for a moment, but laughter got the best of us. We laid down all intertwined looking up at the stars. The over all feeling was contentment. I felt Bella put her hand in mine. She finally spoke,

"I;m still hungry guys." I chuckled. Of course her newborn hunger would take awhile to get under control. We all got up and went to hunt, Peter and Char went to hunt in town. And I stayed with Bella, we took down a few more bears then started to head back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. And a special thanks to Aongealach for helping me out. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise I will update more. Enjoy. **

**Bella**

We finished hunting and started back to the castle. Hunting with Jasper was fun, I loved watching him. He was so graceful and confident. Although my first feeding was flawless, my second bear proved to be a little bit harder.

I felt the amusement coming from Jasper.

"Yea, get a good laugh in. But I think I did really well considering this was my first hunt." I was pouting, but he was poking fun at me. I looked down at my shirt, it had a huge gash in it from where the bear had swiped at me. Still, it wasn't that bad. I crossed my arms over my chest, ignoring Jasper's laugh.

"Oh come on darlin, don't be like that. I am very proud of you, you were magnificent. But you have to admit, it's kind of funny."

A smile started to spread on my face. I couldn't stay upset with him. Besides, I had a lot of fun.

"Fine. Let's just get back so I can change. I feel dirty. And possibly change into a non ripped shirt." I took off running sprinting as fast as I could. I yelled back, "Race you!!"

I heard him pick up speed. He didn't have a chance though, I knew with being a newborn I would be faster and stronger then him. I made it to the garden and leaned against the doorframe. He came into view a few seconds later.

"Now Jasper, I do believe I have won. Hmmm. What shall my prize be?" I walked towards him and walked slowly around him, eyeing him up and down. He had one eyebrow arched, and was curious, and was that. Oh. That would also be lust. Well, that is most intriguing.

I stood right in front of him, "What do you think my prize should be Jasper?" His eyes went darker, a hunger shining bright. Uh oh. He stepped forward, almost touching me. Our eyes were locked on each other.

"That's a loaded question darlin, you sure you want to leave that up to me?" It came out as a growl, and it made my breathe hitch. Well fuck me. That was one of the sexiest sounds I ever heard. My nerves decided to set in at this particular moment. Was I really flirting with Jasper?

I don't know what got into me, ever since I woke up there has been a pull between us and it was scary. This was my best friend's boyfriend, or at least I think it was. He hadn't mentioned Alice, and I of course hadn't seen any of the other Cullens. Which led me to another question, where was everyone. And why was Jasper even here and with those other two vampires?

His eyes turned back to the honey gold, and his face softened. "I'm sorry Bella, that was uncalled for."

"Oh no. Um Jasper, no that was fine. Better then fine, fuck. I just have questions. Ever since I woke up I've been distracted but now, I have questions." I felt the hurt and rejection. It made me confused, why would he feel that way.

"Jasper?"

"About Edward?" Hearing his name from Jasper ripped at my heart a little bit. Come on girl, no taking steps backwards, new Bella moves forward. Right.

"No Jasper, I don't want to talk about him. I want to talk about you. Like what you are doing here, and where's Alice? I would actually like to steer clear of any conversation that has Edward in it if that's ok with you. Yes, I was really heartbroken when he left, when ALL of you left. I loved all of you; every single one of you, and you left; without one fucking word." I was yelling now. I was angry, very angry. Jasper went to take a step forward and I growled at him. Fuck. Did I really just growl at him. I felt calm being pushed at me. I dropped my head, damn it.

"I'm sorry Jazz. To be honest Jazz, yes Edward leaving broke my heart, but the family leaving tore it to shreds."

He wrapped me in his arms, and it felt like home. I clung to his shirt, trying to get as much contact of him as I could.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry."

**Jasper**

My heart broke for her. We messed her up. I knew it would be bad, but having her cling to me with such desperation. It must have been much worse then I thought. It was like she was literally trying to crawl inside me. I rubbed her back while trying to calm her.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up and then we will talk. You can ask me anything you would like. I will be an open book to you, but one thing." She raised her head and looked at me with venom swimming in her eyes. "I am going to want answers as well. Not tonight if you don't want to but soon. Understand?" She nodded. I scooped her up in my arms and walked her inside. I wasn't sure where Aro had her room, but I assumed it would be near my room.

She was trying to calm her emotions, they were bouncing around it was hard for me to even pick out just one. Then it was gone, she pulled her shield around her. She didn't want me to feel the hurt and pain we had caused her. Selfless as always. We deserved to feel it. We should have never left like that. But Edward was so sure that it would be for the best. Ha. If only dear brother of mine could see where that got his precious human. The thought made me smile. I walked onto mine, Peter and Char's floor, there was a room next to mine that was empty yesterday. I opened the door to Bella's new room. I looked down at her, she had her face pressed into the crook of my neck. I kissed the top of her forehead.

"Bella, we are in your room sweetheart" She lifted her head off my shoulder and gasped. With reason, it was a pretty extravagant room, although the Volturi only had the best. This one bedroom was like large studio apartment. The stone walls were a dark charcoal grey, to the left was a huge window covering most of the wall with red drapes. It over looked the city and the view was amazing. There was a king size bed with a canopy. The sheets were red as well. It had a an en suite bathroom with a old claw foot tub, and a shower next to it big enough to fit five people in it. I put Bella on her feet and watched her walk around taking everything in. I felt her hesitation.

"Go on Bella, take a shower I will be in my room next door when you are ready to talk." She nodded and took her backpack in the bathroom and closed the door. When I heard the water running I turned to walk to my room. I started taking my clothes off and walked into bathroom. I turned the shower on as hot as it could go. I let the water run down my body, and ran my hands through my hair. I was pretty sure on what questions Bella wanted answered. And I would be completely honest, I was just a little nervous on explaining Peter and Charlotte. I never did get around to telling Bella my history. I was afraid on how she would act. I had a dark past, something I would never wish on anyone. Her reaction to my story would effect me a lot. I wanted nothing more then for her to accept me, all of me. Alice was never all that comfortable with my past, she acted like it was fine, but every time I took off my shirt I would feel that tiny but of disgust and fear from her. Which I didn't blame her, my past disgusted me. I have killed, and I have killed a lot.

I turned off the shower and dried myself. I was stalling and I knew it. But fuck, this was going to be difficult. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, blew out my breathe and walked into my room.

**Bella**

I passed up on a bath, I wanted to get my answers. And if I took a bath, every guard in the Volturi would have to drag me out of it. So I jumped in the shower and quickly washed myself. For a moment I was dreading the answers he had for me, I just wasn't sure what to expect. But I knew in order for me to be around Jasper, I had to know the truth. Edward was always keeping things from me, and I hated that. I made myself get out of the shower and dry myself off. I stepped over to the mirror, amazed that I had forgotten to even look at myself after awakening. The person looking back was me, was just a little different. My skin looked only a little bit more pale, since I was always pale before. But it looked more smooth, my breast looked fuller, ok I could live with that. My body had filled out to be more curvy, which I was happy about, I was tired of having the body of a skinny boy. I finally looked at my face, I was afraid to see my eyes. They were a reddish gold, like the color of Autumn leaves. I knew that it took awhile for them to get to the full topaz color, but it was startling none the less. After a few minutes of starring at myself I walked into the bedroom to look for my clothes.

The bedroom was beautiful, a lot bigger then the temporary room Aro had me wait in. There was a walk in closet to the right of the bathroom. Holy shit, this was huge. Jane had already put all my clothes away so I grabbed a pair of jeans and my favorite red Levi's hoodie. It was the one thing from Alice, or the Cullens for that matter, that I allowed myself to keep. It was comfortable and I loved it. After a few more laps around my room I walked out of my room and into Jasper's. He was waiting on the bed reading a book. And damn it if he didn't make that look sexy. His hair was still wet from the shower, and he was wearing just a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. This was not the same Jasper from before, I don't think I had ever seen him out of slacks and some kind of dress up shirt. But to be honest, I liked this new look on him. It seemed more him. He finally looked up and winked at me, stupid empath. I wasn't shielding at the moment, all the events had my mind going a little haywire. I pulled it around myself and stepped towards the bed, as he sat up and put the book down on the table. He motioned for me to come sit next to him.

We sat in silence for a minute, I could feel his hesitation and fear.

"Jasper, whatever you are going to tell me, I promise I can handle it. I know that I broke down outside, but this was all just overwhelming." I looked at him and put all of my sincerity and honesty into those words. I needed him to tell me, I needed the closure.

He ran his hand through his hair, a gesture I was beginning to recognize he did when he was unsure or nervous.

"Ok I understand Bella, I'm more nervous about how you will react to my story, I know Edward didn't really tell you anything about me, and honestly, I'm just not sure how you are going to take it." I was going to interrupt but he held his hand up. "I will tell you everything, I promise. No holding back, just let me work up to it. I will start with us leaving." I nodded for him to continue.

"I didn't want to leave, in fact no one did. We didn't feel what Edward was doing was right. He was taking the cowardly way out. If he loved you like he said he did, he shouldn't have just walked out on you. When he told us to leave without saying anything to you, it broke Esme's heart. She already felt you were her daughter, and didn't feel right just leaving you. But what Edward wants, Edward gets. From how distraught you were I can already assume that he didn't tell us the entire truth about what he said to you. In fact, he hardly went into details on what he told you, just that you understand and yes you were upset, but understood. Alice argued with him about it for awhile, she didn't want to leave her best friend. Emmett didn't want to leave his baby sister, he didn't talk to Edward for days. Rosalie, well, she didn't have much to say, but she did feel the way Edward handled it wasn't right."

I couldn't breathe, this was not what I was expecting. Jasper looked at me and pulled me into his arms. The tears were swimming in my eyes, threatening to fall if they only could. Why would he say that, how could he tell them that I understood. Of course I didn't understand. A week before I left he said he couldn't live without me, that I was everything to him. What a bastard. But what hurt the most was my family, they didn't want to leave. Then why did they, my mother. Alice. I couldn't stop the sobs from coming. They over took my body. I missed them, but I also couldn't get over it. If they loved me, they would have said something. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me, I let him. I didn't want to cry for them anymore. They left me, and I was going to let them go. I pulled back from Jasper.

"I'm ok, sorry. I just wasn't expecting that. I just don't understand why he would have lied to you all." Jasper looked at me, and raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper, when he left me in the woods, he told me he didn't love me anymore. That I wasn't good for him. That I wasn't good enough." Jasper's eyes darkened, and I could hear the growl start in his chest.

"Jazz?" He grabbed me and hugged me again.

"That bastard. He left you in the woods? Did he really tell you that Bella? I will kill him, fucking rip his arms off."

"Yes, he told me that. Trust me I still hear those words very clearly. Why would he lie?"

"I don't know. But he did, he has been moping ever since we left Forks. He walks around brooding and acting the perfect martyr. He still loves you Bella. I've felt that from him. What happened on your birthday scared him. What I did, and then him over reacting throwing you into the glass. He got scared, and ran."

I only heard he still loves me. Still loves me, that can't be possible. If he loved me he would have stayed. He got scared, I was the one bleeding in front of vampires. Practically a sitting buffet for them, and he got scared, and HE took off. Maybe if he wasn't so self loathing he would have been able to prevent further accidents like that. Knowing the truth just pissed me off. Still loves me, well too fucking bad. While my inner monologue was going crazy, Jasper had gotten off the bed and was pacing the room. He was still angry and his eyes hadn't gone back to the regular color.

"Come back Jasper, calm down. It's fine. I appreciate you telling me the truth, it actually helps. Really. I see now that Edward would never have gotten over himself to change me. In away I suppose I'm grateful, he gave me the courage to actually go after what I wanted. My family abandoning me still hurts, but I think I can move past it. I have plenty of time, right?"

He sat down on the bed and looked at me, his eyes going back to their topaz color.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just can't believe the way he handled it. Can you forgive me for, well for everything."

"You know I never blamed you for what happened at the party. It's in your nature, I can hardly blame you for that. And honestly I'm glad you are here, I forgive you for leaving. You were only doing what Edward told you to do. Now, can you tell me your story, and why you are here without Alice?" He hesitated for a moment.

"You sure? We can save my story for later." I shook my head. "Ok, well. I was born in 1843 in Texas. My real name is Jasper Whitlock, which is what I go by now. I joined the army and became the youngest Major in the confederate army. Maria found me in 1863 and turned me and I became her right hand man in forming her newborn army which partook in the southern vampire wars. I recruited and trained all the newborns, since I attained the ability to feel and manipulate emotions I was a big asset when it came to handling newborns. I was a killer. I have killed many vampires, they gave me a name. Which people still fear to this day. God of War. My name coupled with my scars, well, vampires tend to avoid me."

He never looked at me during his speech, I could tell this was taking a lot for him to tell me. I knew he was expecting rejection, horror, and disgust. But I couldn't help but feel pride. This man was created for death and destruction. That is all he ever knew. Yet, here he is feeding off animals, he turned his life around. I was completely astounded. When he got done talking about his scars, he pulled his shirt off and I could only stare. He was covered in bite marks, just like the one I had on my wrist. They were every were, they covered his torso, arms, and onto his neck. The bites didn't take away from how beautiful he was, if anything they added to his appeal. They did make him look dangerous, but damn it he was sexy. Without thinking about it I started tracing some of his scars, I had also moved closer to him. I was mesmerized, I pulled closer to him until we were almost touching.

"Jasper, you are beautiful. How could you think I would ever feel disgust about your past. You overcame so much, I'm proud of you. You are amazing." I traced more bites up his neck, and he started to purr. Well fuck me, I do believe I have found a new favorite sound. His hands on my arms tightened and he started to growl, oh yea, panties defiantly wet now. He grabbed me and crushed his lips to mine. I was shocked for a minute, I could feel his tongue on my lower lip asking for entrance. I relaxed and opened my mouth to his. He tasted so good, just like home. This man was home for me and I never wanted to leave. I knew in the back on my mind that I should be asking more questions, I needed to know something. But he quickly made those thoughts disappear. It was only me and Jasper, nothing else matter. How funny I should be feeling this way. I snaked my arms around his neck and tugged on his hair. I need to feel more of him, and he deepened the kiss. I have never been kissed like this before, Edward was always so careful with me. When he did kiss me, he always seemed like he was in pain. But this, this was earth shattering. We came apart for unneeded breathe, his eyes were dark with desire, lust and something else that I wasn't sure that I wanted to look into at the moment. I felt it too, but this was too soon. He relaxed his hold on me and kissed me once more on the lips and on my forehead. He slowly got off the bed and started pacing again. I felt the absence of him immediately, it didn't feel right. I need him in my arms again. But I started regaining some form of thought again. Right, questions. Fuck, did I just make out with Jasper. You sure did Bella. Way to mack on your best friends husband. Shit.

"Wow, I'm sorry Bella. Ok not really sorry. But we still need to talk. And I don't even know.. "

He was rambling and it was cute as hell. I didn't even know vampires could ramble.

"It's fine Jazz, I enjoyed that. A lot. But you are right, I still have more questions. And I think the most important one right now is, where's Alice?"

**Jasper**

Fuck Whitlock. Did you just make out with Bella? Edward's ex, jesus, your baby sister. Ok she's not really my sister, but still. But damn it if it didn't feel good. I have never felt that way before, she opened something inside of me, feelings I didn't even know I could feel. I still have to tell her about why I'm here, shit about Alice. She's probably feeling guilty. Right, you can do this Major. Calm the fuck down, you too little general.

"Bella, when you left, like I said no one wanted to leave. We were all pretty upset. I was torn up with how I acted. I should have had better control. No one came out and out right blamed me, except Edward of course. But I could feel their pity and how upset they were that they had to leave you. I couldn't take it anymore. So I left them and went to Peter and Charlotte's.

"You left Alice? But why? It wasn't because of me was it?" She was getting upset again.

"No Bella. When I met Alice all those years ago we both knew we weren't each others real mates. But I was tired of living the way I was. We needed each other at the time, and we knew we could help each other." I could feel confusion from Bella.

"Did Alice ever tell you about how we met?" She shook her head.

"After years with Maria and her army, I was growing tired. One day when I was too kill off some of the newborns, there was another vampire that got in the way from me killing a female. His name was Peter. He told me there was another way to live and that he wanted to go and take the girl with him. I don't know what made me do it, possibly the love he was emanating, or the fact that I was just tired of killing. But I let them go. Awhile afterwards he came back for me, spouting off bullshit that I would leave with him and it would all work out. So I left. I went nomad with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, but the killing of humans was growing heavy on my conscience. So I left them, and wandered. I came to a diner and walked in and there was Alice. Going on and on about her visions of us being together and meeting the Cullens. It was a solution to my dietary habits, and well you know how convincing Alice can be. I did love her, and I always will. I owe her, all of the Cullens my life."

"Hey now, I thought you owed me your life, I did save you from that crazy bitch Maria!" Peter and Charlotte came walking into the room as I finished. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, what the fuck was he doing here?

"I figured me and Char here would come and officially introduce ourselves, now that your done with your oh so captivating story Major." He crack his shit eating grin at me, I swear I'm going to kill him. Or at least make him hurt really bad.

"Bella, officially, this is Peter and Charlotte. My brother and his mate."

"Brother? Psh, more like BFF's and shit." He went and picked Bella of the bed and spun her around. "Much like me and you are going to be , we are going to be real good friends Bella Bells." I groaned, I couldn't help it. That just didn't seem good.

"Alright Peter, let her go let me get a good look at my new sister. Bella you will have to excuse Peter, sometimes he just isn't right in the head." She winked at her and it made Bella laugh.

"So you two are the ones from the story, you were in the vampire army with Jasper?"

"Shit girl, Jasper sired us. The Jazz man here is our Pops so to speak." She laughed again.

"Kids Jasper? You never mentioned that." She was looking at me. Her and Peter started laughing.

"Well, I am glad you two are getting along so well."

"Oh man you have know idea. We are going to have so much fun."

I ran my hands through my hair, "Yes, so you keep saying Peter." I couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see Bella having fun. Our talk was somewhat depressing. Then Peter and Bella stopped laughing and looked at each other. What the hell?

"Aro is coming." Bella said right when Peter said "fuck." That might get annoying. Then I felt fear and it was coming from Bella. I moved to stand in front of her but looked at Peter.

"What's going on?"

"Not anything you are going to like Major."

"What's going on?"

Then Bella spoke and it was so soft but I heard it.

"Maria." She looked up at me.

I started to growl and I noticed I wasn't the only one, Charlotte was too. Peter went to take her in his arms.

"What about Maria, Peter?"

"Calm down Major, it's in the far future and we will just have to explain it again when Aro gets us." And that set me into full on Major mode.

"What the fuck do you mean Peter? Is she coming here? You better tell me something?"

I felt a hand on my arm, and before I could react, Bella had me in her arms. She was pushing calm into me and telling me to calm down. It took me so off guard, no one tried to come even a few feet close to me when I was like this. But her presence calmed me, and I put my arms around her. I could see the amused expression on Peter's face, and again I felt the need to smack it off.

"Everything will be explained, and everything will be alright. We will work this out together. But you need to calm down. Do you understand Major?" I was speechless. This woman was just full of surprises. And the way she called me Major, instant hard on. She just might be the death of me. Peter was full on laughing now, and before I could even say anything Aro walked in.

"Children, good you are all together. The throne room in ten minutes." And he walked out. I looked at all of them and nodded.

"Alright, fine. I will let this slide for right tonight. Let's get ourselves together and head on down." Peter and Charlotte went into their room. I still needed to put my shirt back on, and gather my composure. Fuck me. Maria. I can't believe this. I walked over and pulled my shirt back on. I wasn't paying attention to Bella, I almost walked right into her. She had a smirk on her face. I must have been deep in thought, I hadn't even realized she went into her room to put her shoes on.

"Jasper, I don't know how I know this, and honestly, its fucking weird. But everything will be fine. We will work through this together, really. Ok?" I nodded, she was taking this really well, and her confidence was amazing. And she looked really sexy with a determined look in her eye.

"Alright then Major. Let's do this."

I smiled and saluted her. "Yes ma'am."


	9. Chapter 9

I am working on the next few chapters. Promise guys. This next chapter has been difficult, so bear with me. I hope you guys like it, another twist thrown in. I like twists. Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it. Anyways, yes new chapters coming soon. Promise Promise. :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok new chapter. I'm really excited to see if yall like this. I hope you do. This chapter is in Maria's POV. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**With the timeline I kind of guessed, they don't really say when Benito died, so I made it up. **

**SM owns. Hope yall enjoy. **

**Maria**

Two hundred crimson eyes starring at me with anticipation. I looked out over the one hundred and twenty newborns, hardly any of them could stand still. The rest were my guards, at least half of them had powers beyond the normal vampire ones. It took decades to finally find a mixture of what would bring me the army that I desired. My guards have been with me for decades, it has taken me a very long time to find these vampires. I was somehow lucky enough to find two empaths to replace that pinche pendejo, Jasper. They were a big asset to my army, I had other's who could manipulate the elements, read minds, or who could inflict pain by mind. I had many who had amazing tracking abilities and some who had just brute strength. But because they weren't newborns, I had them train extra hard. Many of them were either able to keep the strength as close to the newborn stage as possible.

I looked down at the newborn kneeling before me, two guards stood beside him holding his arms. Vincent was behind him with a hand on his shoulder keeping him calm. The newborn had let the bloodlust overcome his senses. He had taken out three of my brand new newborns. This was clearly, unacceptable.

"Two simple rules little one. You train and you don't kill another vampire in this camp. I have fed you well, have I not? Yet this is how you repay me." I let my fingers trace is jaw and run my hands through his hair. I looked into his eyes again and through the false calm I could see the tiny bit of fear. Most of the newborns had seen me take out others, sometimes for no reason. Apparently I had anger issues. Regardless, I run my troops very tightly, and no one crosses me. I took his head into my hands and I knelt down so I was eye to eye to him. I let him see the crimson turn to black and I spoke very softly to him.

"You have killed three of my children. I am going to rip your fucking head off and enjoy every minute of it." I let that sink in and nodded to Vincent, and he took his hand off of the newborn. Then I ripped his head off of his shoulders, I wanted him to feel the fear and pain. And I wanted my other newborns to hear his scream right before I took his head. Greg and Damien who had been holding his arms yanked them from his body and tossed them into the fire, his legs and torso followed. I still had his head in my hands. I raised it for my children to see.

"Let this be yet another lesson, I don't tolerate disobedience. You train when I tell you too and you keep your boodlust in check. You do not kill your brothers and sisters. End of fucking story. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mistress." I tossed the head into the fire. And turned away.

"Back to your drills soldiers." I walked away with the sound of flesh on flesh and growls filling the air. They were ready, I could feel it. This was the army I had been working towards. This last six months I had only had to kill two newborns, including that one. My guards and their abilities helped that. I walked away feeling the desert sand between my toes. The moon was full and it was our own personal night light out here in the desert. Not that we much needed light, but it made the view better. The air was thick and hot, if I were human I would be drenched in sweat. However, to me it felt good, it felt like home. Or if I had ever had an actual home. Living in the desert, out of tents, is pretty much all I have ever known, from as far back as I can remember really. And before that, well I didn't much like thinking about that. But more and more lately I have been, I'm tired. Tired of it all. Benito bestowed the legacy of the Vampire Wars to myself, where as the death of Benito hurt, I was eager to be in charge. I wanted that power, I was hungry for it. And nothing could stand in my way be it vampire or human. I, and the help of my army, have killed thousands and thousands of vampires and humans. I couldn't even give an actual number it was so high. Only in the last decade have we not done any actual raids. Because I had only one last raid in mind, the Volturi. Just thinking their name made me snarl. They will die, and it will be my last fight. The killing was weighing on me, don't get me wrong, I loved to kill, it was another way to gain power. There is nothing like looking into someone's eye and have them know that you will take their life. You literally hold their life, their fate in your hands. And you can do with it as you will. The killing of another being is one of the most intimate acts you can have with another being. And I reveled in it. But, I was tired. Close to two hundred years of nothing but death and destruction will weigh heavy on you. I knew we could inflict a serious amount of damage on the Volturi, but I knew we wouldn't walk away from it unscathed. As a matter of fact I was counting on it. I would go out fighting, I would die.

I walked to my tent, it was close enough to the training area if I were needed, but a little farther out then the guards tents. I crawled in and laid on my back. I willed myself to not think about the past, unfortunately my brain had other ideas.

_**160 years ago**_

"Maria, come walk with me child." Benito was standing at the edge of the training ground, he was tall over 6 feet tall. His skin was pale but still held the darkness of his Hispanic heritage. It didn't look pasty, just dark skin that hadn't seen sunlight in a long time. He had black hair that was cut close to his scalp. He was ruggedly handsome, but his eyes were the most intriguing. They weren't just red, but scarlet, with a hint of orange. They were beautiful. And he was my father, or an adoptive father really. I was never sure where my family actually was or who they were. Benito was all I knew, and that was fine with me. I made my way to him and he turned to walk away from the camp. We walked in silence for awhile. It was comfortable silence at first, but as time went on I felt the strain of silence. He needed to say something, and for Benito not to come out and just say it, well spoke volumes really.

"What is it papi? Is it the Volturi?" He stopped walking and faced me. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite read and then it was gone. His face a blank one, portraying no emotion. Not good.

"Mia, you have always known that I am not your real father, obviously. But you have never asked about your real family. You have never once asked how you came to me. Why?" I studied his facing searching for anything. He was right I have never asked him anything, I was content with what I knew and that I had Benito in my life. I was curious, but also a little afraid on how this conversation was going to be played out.

"Well, it wouldn't change anything had you told me. I figured if it was something of importance you would tell me." I hesitated for a moment. "Why Benito? Why are you bringing this up now? What is going on?"

"Maria, it's just a feeling but, I feel as though I won't be around much longer. And I wanted to start getting my affairs in order. I will be leaving the army to you. I have taught you everything I know, and you are the most capable, the most intelligent, and the most ruthless. I just need you to do one more thing for me and round up some more newborns."

I could only stare, he just told me I would be losing him very shortly. I wanted to be angry, I could feel it starting to build. My fist were clenching at my sides. But then I looked into his eyes, and they were sad. And that took everything right out of me. I ran to him and threw myself at him. He may have not been my real father, but it felt real. He has been there for me my entire life. And he was saying he would be gone, it wasn't quite sitting right in my brain.

"I don't understand, how could you possibly know something like that?" It came out harsher then I intended, he flinched a little.

"I don't know, it's more of a, uh, hunch if you will. I just want to make sure you are ready to take on the army whenever that time comes my love. And, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted you to know the truth about yourself."

"What?" I had always known that he wasn't my real father, and my pass was very hazy. Actually there wasn't much that I remembered, I always thought that was because of the change. There were many newborns who couldn't remember anything of their human lives.

"Maria, this is going to be difficult to get out, so I need you to just listen first. And I will answer your questions if you have any. Ok?"

"Very well father."

"When Nettie and Lucy brought you to me, you were not an adult newborn. You were a baby, an actual newborn baby. They found you in an abandoned house when they were out recruiting one night. Your mother, your human mother, had died while given birth to you. They disposed of your mother and brought you to me." I must have made some type of movement to speak because he waved his hand gesturing me to stop.

"No Maria, let me get this out. This next part is important. You see you weren't a normal human child, you had pale skin, no pulse, and red eyes. When they found you, you had some how found a rat and you were drinking from it. You couldn't have been a day old, and you were already able to catch something to feed upon. You were an anomaly, and as we both know, I collected such things. So Nettie and Lucy knew they had to bring you to me at once. When they brought you to me, they also informed me that around the house they caught a familiar sent. Around that time, the Volturi had been sending their own personal guards to find me."

I was already pretty sure I didn't want to hear where this was going. I had heard enough, I was never human. My mother dead, and I had never known her. I know Benito thought it had been in my best interest to keep such things from me. But all this was, my whole past was a lie. They had told me that Nettie found me on the side of the road, starving to death. He said Nettie had been the one to change me and bring me to him.

I was looking at him, but I was seeing nothing, I was trying so hard to bring up some kind of image of my past. Anything, but there was nothing. A dark void.

"Maria, listen I'm not done yet. We had heard rumors that one of the guards liked to, rape human women. It was a sport to him, there was also rumor of these women giving birth to vampire children. The gestation period would be drastically shorter then a normal human one, and the children would actually grow to adulthood within years. But of course, these were just rumors. Until your sisters brought you here. I knew you were one of his children, and I knew that I had to keep you with me and protect you. I also wanted a heir, and you were a solution to that problem. I know I should have told you sooner, and I'm sorry. But I wasn't expecting to form such a bond with you child."

"Who was it?" At first I didn't think he was going to answer, and I was getting angry. This was my god damn life he had been keeping from me. The Volturi had been nothing but a pain in the ass, and now in some fucked up way I was connected to them. I wanted to know which one of those fuckers was my actual father. I would make him pay, I would make them all pay.

"WHO WAS IT BENITO?"

"Rumors said it is Felix." He tried to take me in his arms, but I didn't want to be comforted in the moment. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to have time to sort this out. This really didn't change anything, I would never regret being here with Benito, and I'm sure as hell glad I wasn't actually raised with the Volturi, I mean my father was a rapist. I know we weren't saints, and yes maybe a little sadistic, but raping was one thing that was not condoned in this army.

"I can understand why you kept this from me, but that doesn't make me any less upset. I need time on my own." I started to walk away, but he called me back.

"Maria, the newborns?" I didn't even turn around.

"Yes father, I will leave as soon as I gather Nettie and Lucy."

"I love you Maria."

"I love you too papi"

It only took a few minutes to get Nettie and Lucy and then we were off. We didn't go far, I know I told Benito that I needed time. But the more I thought about it, I realized I was being kind of bitch about it. Benito took care of me when really he should have just killed me. I had blood of the Volturi running through my reins, I felt tainted.

We wandered for about a week or so, gathering a group of newborns, and then we headed back to camp. With every mile or so I felt a little more uneasy. The last ten miles I knew for sure something was wrong. I started running, faster then I had ever run before, after a few miles I saw smoke. Dark purplish smoke, and the smell was horrible. Please please don't let me be to late. It became a mantra has I picked up more speed. I finally came upon the clearing, and it was, destruction. Body parts lay strewn here and there, random piles of wood and body parts burning in the open. The tents where ripped and thrown helter-skelter. The only sound was my heavy breathing and the crackle of the fire. There was a bone shrilling scream coming from somewhere, then I realized I was the one screaming. I couldn't stop, the carnage before me brought me to my knees. I knew I should be looking for Benito, but somewhere in my brain was already telling me that he was already gone. We had been to late. The fires were dying out, so this must have been days ago that they were here. There would be no way to track them, hell, they were probably already back in Italy. Sitting atop there castle pretending to rule the world, or whatever those pompous jack-asses do.

I don't know how long I sat there on my knees, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, Lucy.

"Maria, there's nobody. They have destroyed everyone. Even, Benito." She bent down to take me in her arms, I couldn't stop the sobs from escaping my throat. I sat there for another hour, and then I realized something. He knew, this must have been what he was talking about. That bastard. Fitting I guess, he came into my life lying to me, might has well leave lying.

"What are we going to do Maria?" Lucy and Nettie were standing before me, with the five newborns behind them.

Benito had left me the legacy of keeping this war going. He believed in me, and even though he lied to me, I would continue to do what he taught me.

"We will rebuild sisters. We will rebuild our army, and take those fuckers out." I stood up and dusted my dress off, and we did just that.

_**Back to present**_

For over a century I have been doing just that, rebuilding my fathers legacy. And damn it if I haven't the most bad ass army. They were my children, ready for anything. Ready to take out the Volturi.

"Maria, you in here."

"Yes Lucy, in here, what's wrong?" My sister entered the tent and sat down across from me.

"You have just been gone for awhile, I was just checking up on you."

"I'm fine, I was trying to decide on a time to go to Italy." She sat straighter at that.

"And have you dear sister?"

"Four months Lucy. We leave for the Volturi in four months." She smiled and it made me smile. She had been waiting even longer to take a shot at them. And we were finally going to do it.

We both made our way to the training ground, I stood at the edge of the hill over looking my children.

"Soldiers, listen up." They all stopped and turned to face me.

"In four months we make our way to the Volturi, that means four months of training harder then you have ever imagined. We will be working day and night. Is this clear?"

"Yes mistress!"

"Very well, continue my children." Once again they resumed their training.

Four months, I will finally pay a visit to daddy Felix, and make him pay.


End file.
